Sing it For the World
by Bailey Torres-Sloan
Summary: The New Directions are gone and now it's time for some new faces to pick up their legacy. Can these new members keep the streak of winning nationals going? Or will they flop? SYOC! CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So I've got a new SYOC story! Wohoo! I'm only taking submissions through PM's. The submission form for the SYOC is up on my page! I can't wait to read about your characters. I'm taking 15-18 characters! Here's a little snippet with my OC just to set the scene. **

I adjusted my backpack on my right shoulder and walked bravely into McKinley. Junior year was here and I was a nervous wreck. I had been new to McKinley last year and the only reason I had any friends was because I was lucky enough to make the Physics team. But that didn't exactly put me high in the social standings. Someone shoved me into a locker. I felt my shoulder pop painfully.

"Out of the way geek." A big jock guy said. I groaned and rubbed my shoulder. That was going to mess me up bad in gymnastics practice tonight. I groaned inwardly and kept walking to first period Pre-Calculus. I slid into a desk at the back of the room. I smiled when my best friend and only friend at McKinley walked in and took a seat next to me. I waved and he waved back. The bell rang and our teacher stood up.

"Alright guys, welcome to Pre-Calculus honors. My name is Mrs. Clearwater. Too save the trouble of all the questions, I'm thirty-two, I have a husband named Henry, and you'll probably see him here during the school year a few times. This is my third year teaching at McKinley. I have two kids. Clancy is eight and Charlotte is five. Uh, my favorite color is blue and I love Domino's Pizza." She said. "Anything I didn't cover? No? Good." She said smiling. "Well then, we're going to go around the room and I want you tell me your name and something you do for a hobby." She said. The rest of the class flew by and next thing I knew the bell was ringing. I said goodbye to my friend and headed toward second period. I passed a bright green sign and I couldn't help but stop to read it. **GLEE club auditions Wednesday after school in the auditorium. **A thought ran through my head. Maybe I should audition? What could I lose? I shrugged and re-adjusted my backpack again. What would I even sing for the audition? The first thing that came to my head was, _The Story _as sung by Sara Ramirez. I wandered into AP Physics and sat down in an empty seat. I liked my Pre-Cal teacher, and I loved my Physics teacher. She was the same one I had last year for regular Physics. So far, I found myself thinking, maybe this year won't suck so much after all. Especially cause I was eligible to make the world time and the Olympic team in gymnastics this year.

**Please please submit characters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick update, I only have one definite character right now. Congrats to peanutbuttertwist and his character Burke James Rivers. To everyone who's already submitted characters, that doesn't mean that they aren't going to be in the story I just haven't decided for sure. The only fo sho character in this so far besides my Character Addison is Burke. But nothing is set in stone if you've already submitted. I need more submissions! Please. (:**

Burke's View

I shouldered my soccer bag on my right shoulder and walked boldly into the high school. It was the first day of sophomore year. A short red head walked quickly by staring at the floor. She was kind of cute from what I could see. I didn't get much of a look at her eyes but I could see that they were a shade of blue and a very noticeable shade of blue at that. I shook her out of my mind and kept walking to first period. I had History first. Which I was not looking forward to. I hated history. History just was boring. I sat down in my desk and ran my hand quickly through my hair to make sure it was still gelled the way I liked it. I ended up falling asleep during History. On my way to second period Algebra II w/trig I passed a bright green sign that caught my attention. **GLEE club auditions Wednesday after school in the auditorium. **The thought briefly passed my mind. But I shook it off. No way. After school I happened to be walking by the auditorium and I heard a girl's voice singing out. I poked my head into the auditorium. She was spinning, flipping, and dancing. She was amazing.

"All of these lines across my face, Tell you the story of who I am. So many stories of where I've been and how I got to where I am." The girl started out slowly. I smiled she was awesome. She did a running pass and a stuck a massive trick.

"But these stories don't mean anything. When you've got no one to tell them to, it's true, I was made for you." She sang smiling. I really liked this girl. She was amazing. Something told me she was going to be auditioning for Glee. "I climbed across the mountaintops. Swam across the ocean blue! I cross over lines and I broke all the rules! And baby I broke them all for you!" She belted. I couldn't help but smile at how much she got into it. She was the girl from the hallway this morning. She wore red skinny jeans and a black polka-dot blouse. Her hair was curled and hung is soft and loose waves down to just below her shoulders. She was gorgeous and talented. "Oh because even when I was flat broke, you made me feel like a million bucks. You do, I was made for you." The girl finished. She looked around the auditorium as if to make sure no one had saw her and ran off. I sat in the auditorium for a while thinking before I got up and decided to head to soccer practice, being captain and all I needed to kind of be at practice.

**So walaa! A look into Burke's mind! I love his character. I probably didn't do him justice yet, but with only two definite characters I couldn't do much. So send me your character submissions VIA PM! I need lots more characters! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still accepting character submissions! Warblers are now open for submission! As well as kids of Rachel and Finn, Quinn and Puck, and Mike and Tina. I need all the characters I can get. Especially boys! Of course even girls are still needed and will be accepted, but I need more boys right now. The form is on my profile. Check out the story's tumblr to see if your character has been accepted so far! **

Gabe's View

I shouldered my backpack and took a deep breath. Freshman year was here. I was the bottom of the high school pyramid instead of the top of the middle school pyramid. I was slightly worried how I'd make it through the day. But I was gorgeous, so I guess I couldn't be too worried. I flipped my hair absent mindedly and went into my first period Geometry class. Having math first period was totally lame. Of course the majority of my class was other Freshmen. Thank God. So I wasn't the only newbie. I just needed to get through this day because then I had swim practice and nothing was more relaxing than beating everyone else to the other side of the pool. I loosened my tie and bit and played with my hair some more to make sure it looked as stunning as possible. I snuck a peak at a mirror I had hidden in my notebook and made sure there wasn't anything in my teeth. A really pretty girl sat down next to me and pulled her notebook out of her backpack. She was stunning. Her bright red hair caught your attention but then instantly brought you down to her sparkling light blue eyes that she had framed with thick black glasses. She had a small blue streak down the left side of her face. She might have been prettier than me, and that was saying something.

"Hey, I'm Gabe. Gabe Bernhardt. Who are you?" I asked. The girl looked startled before offering her hand out to be shaken.

"Andie Taylor." She said. I shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Andie. Are you an angel?" I asked winking.

"Do what?" She asked taken aback.

"Are you an angel? Because I think you fell from heaven." I said. Andie rolled her eyes.

"So not interested." She said and went back to doodling in her notebook.

"Aw come on. Can we at least be friends? Freshman have to stick together." I tried. Andie rolled her eyes.

"Fine. What are your interests, Gabe?" Andie asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. I'm a star on the swimming team, and I'm president of the FAAOWMHS." I said proudly flipping my hair.

"The FAAOWMHS?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"The Future Actors Association of William McKinley High School." I said.

"That's kind of a mouthful." Andie giggled. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Fine, then what are you interested in Andie?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nothing really." Andie shrugged. The bell rang and our Geometry teacher began to address the class.

"Alright guys! Welcome to Geometry honors. Anyone think you shouldn't be in this class? Think you should be in Algebra I or Algebraic Connections? No? Good!" She said happily. "Well then I'm Mrs. Craig. I'm going to being by calling roll." She said and picked up her clipboard. I didn't really pay attention during roll call. In fact I didn't really pay attention at all the rest of the class. I kept thinking about Andie. No girl had ever turned me down so sharply. My ego was slightly bruised. After class I wandered on down to the gym. I had stupid P.E. second period. P.E. was gay, and insanely stupid. Nobody has time to run laps. Plus it left you all sticky and sweaty. Which was totally going to mess up my hair. It was going to look slightly less than perfect. Just before I entered the gym I passed a bright green sign that I couldn't help but stop and read. **GLEE club auditions Wednesday after school in the auditorium. **I smiled. I could totally be the star of that. No problem. I had that in the bag. I nodded to myself and started to hum what I was going to audition with as I walked boldly into the locker room.

**So like I said, I need more characters! Please keep submitting! **


	4. Mckinley Auditions

Cast List

McKinely High Dalton Academy

Catriona McCarthy 1. Spencer Anders

Andie Taylor 2. Kennedy Stone

Gabriel Bernhardt 3. Josiah Hammond

Melody Puckerman 4. Haiden Gray

Oscar Puckerman 5. Aaron Gray

Caitlin Hudson 6. Anthony Buyers

Sansa Snow 7. Henry Allen

Nathan Blakeson 8. Trenton Guthary

Clara Clarington 9. Tayson Ghrol

Burke Rivers 10. Percy Thompson

Scarletta Contaili 11. William Payton

Kimberly Spurling 12. Benjamin Clarington

Ryan Jackson 13. Sebastian Anders

Isabella Lewis 14. Robert Robertson

Caroline Hummel-Anderson

Parker Hummel-Anderson

Connor McCarthy

Callum Taylor

Madeline O'Reilly

Whitney Doucette

Rachel Guthary

Theodore Hudson

Chloe Grayson

Quite a cast list right? Yeah… just a bit. Now not everyone is going to be in New Directions right away. A few of them may never be in glee. You'll just have to wait and see. Who's ready?! Alright good. So, here's a list of the songs that will be featured in this chapter.

The Story- Sara Ramirez

Just Dance- Lady Gaga

Don't Rain on my Parade- Barbra Streisand

Locked Out of Heaven- Bruno Mars

Mr. Schue's View

I sighed and sat down at the desk in the auditorium. Glee club auditions were finally here. I had nine people on the audition list and that made me hopeful. Auditions were about to start but none of the people on the list were here just yet and that worried me. I glanced down at my watch just to make sure I wasn't early. After a few minutes I heard footsteps on the stage. I looked up. A tall girl with red hair was standing nervously on the stage. I smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Whitney." She answered. I glanced down at my list. She was number three on the list.

"You can start whenever you're ready." He told me. She nodded and took a deep breath before beginning.

"All of these lines across my face, tell you the story of who I am. So many stories of where I've been, and how I got to where I am." She began softly. It was really beautiful. I could tell that her voice would be easy to develop. "But these stories don't mean anything, when you've got no one to tell them to. It's true, I was made for you." She continued her voice was steadily getting louder. I glanced around and noticed that a few people had wandered into the auditorium now. Whitney continued to sing and by now she was singing loud and clear. She had a great voice. "I climbed across the mountaintops, swam across the ocean blue! I cross over lines and I broke all the rules and baby I broke them all for you! Oh because even when I was flat broke, you made me feel like a million bucks. You do, I was made for you!" Whitney finished. She looked down at her shoes. "I could've done the whole song. But I figured that was good enough." She said. I nodded.

"That was fantastic Whitney. Welcome to Glee club." I told her smiling. "Who's next?" I asked. An average height girl with brown hair took a deep breath.

"I'll go." She offered and walked up to the stage. She stuffed her hands in her hoodie pocket and nervously cleared her throat.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Chloe Grayson." She said. I marked her name off my list.

"What will you be singing?" I asked.

"An acoustic version of Lady Gaga's Just Dance." She said.

"Go for it." I told her. She grabbed an acoustic from a stand and started to strum.

"I've had a little bit too much, much. All of the people start to rush, start to rush by. How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man. Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone. What's going on on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore. Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright." Chloe sang confidently as she played. "Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm. Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm. Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance." Chloe finished.

"That was good Chloe. You're in." I told her smiling. She nodded and walked off the stage, taking the guitar with her. "Alright. Anyone want to volunteer before I start going down the list?" I asked. No one moved. "Okay. How about Rachel Guthary?" I asked. A short blonde girl walked up to the stage.

"So, that's me." She mumbled.

"Start when you're ready." I told her.

"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter. Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade! Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to, if someone takes a spill, it's me and not you! Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade!" Rachel began with confidence. True to her name she reminded me a lot of Rachel Berry. Well, now she was Rachel Hudson. Rachel continued singing. "I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum, and if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir, at least I didn't fake it hat, sir. I guess, I didn't make it but whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection, or freckle on the nose of life's complexion, the cinder or the shiny apple of its eye! I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, only can die once, right, sir? Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you'll see, I'm gonna have my bite, sir. Get ready for me, love 'cause I'm a comer! I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer! Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!" Rachel finished strongly. Everyone not just me, busted into applause. Rachel smiled shyly.

"You are most definitely in. Thank you Rachel." I told her. She smiled and walked off the stage. "Okay, Callum Taylor. You're up." I announced. A tall and muscular boy walked on to the stage.

"So, I'm going to sing Locked out of Heaven." He said. I nodded.

"Go for it." I told him. He took a deep breath and started.

"One, two, one, two, three. Oh, yeah, yeah, Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Ooh! Oh, yeah, yeah, Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Ooh! Never had much faith in love or miracles, never wanna put my heart on the line. Ooh! But swimming in your water is something spiritual! Ooh! I'm born again every time you spend the night! Ooh! 'Cause your sex takes me to paradise. Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise. And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah! 'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven! For too long, for too long! Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long. Oh, Oh, Ohhhh." He finished. I nodded and put a check by his name.

"Good job Callum. Welcome to the club." I told him. He smiled and walked off to join the girls. By the end of Auditions Callum Taylor, Caitlin Hudson, Ryan Jackson, Whitney Doucette, Rachel Guthary, Chloe Grayson, Nathan Blakeson, and Gabriel Bernhardt were in. I had eight and I only needed four more to compete. Maybe Glee wouldn't have to end after all.


End file.
